Memories
by Moon007
Summary: Kyoya has lost his memory and on his wedding day! He thinks he is still in high school and can't figure out why everyone is concerned! Haruhi, Kyoya's wife to be, is no one, but a commoner. In Kyoya's mind, they are nothing, but friends, as they were in high school. What is going to happen now! I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS or OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea that I had and I am going to see how far it goes! xD **

CHAPTER ONE:

Kyoya rolled to his side and pulled the cover of his luxurious duvet over his bare shoulder, cherishing the warmth it brought him. A tap on his shoulder promptly followed his previous movement.

"Kyoya, it's time to wake up, it's your wedding day and you really should be getting ready." The voice belonged to none other than his hair brained friend, Tamaki Suoh. Kyoya's head shot from the soft pillow, as soon as he heard the words "wedding day". His heart fluttered and he felt for his glasses on his bedside table. Grabbing them he slipped them over his eyes and now the world was not such a blur. The first thing he saw after putting his glasses on was a face staring at his own, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Come on, sleepy head!" Tamaki laughed, "You don't want to keep Haruhi waiting now do you?" His light voice was always there and a pleasant smile often complimented it nicely. Kyoya groggily stood and stretched his long arms and legs. His lengthy black hair drooped down over his eyes, but with a swift sweep of his hand the unruly bangs, were temporarily tamed. Tamaki had not changed his stance nor his facial expression. Kyoya, glanced at his attire, finally noticing the three piece tuxedo his friend was wearing.

"Tamaki," Kyoya began coolly, while adjusting his glasses to sit better on the bridge on his nose, "Why are you in a tuxedo? The Host Club has no guests today…" he trailed off, not completing his sentence. The look on Tamaki's face had completely transformed. What was once a happy expression had turned to one of concern and confusion.

"Please, if you are going to stare, please do it with your mouth closed and explain to me what you are doing in a tuxedo. What is the day? And time? I cannot be late for school, I have some things to take care of." Kyoya stepped around the man, who once again was frozen in both facial expression and stance. The dark cherry wood of his wardrobe, loomed in the corner of his large room. He pulled back the doors and where he was expecting his light blue Ouran High School uniforms, but instead he found a line of black suits, each with a different colored tie. _'What?' _His eyes went wide and a chill ran down his spine. _'But of course, Tamaki and the twins love to play jokes don't they! Well this time it's gone too far!'_

"Tamaki! Get that stupid look off your face and give me my uniforms, now!" Kyoya's voice was vindictive and cold as he hissed the words through a clenched jaw. Tamaki's face was filled with more concern than anything.

"Kyoya… don't you remember? We are twenty-three years old, we're not in high school anymore, we don't have a Host Club at Ouran anymore…." Tamaki said slowly, smile long gone.

"What?!" Kyoya's voice was still low and he was hissing his words, but there was not as much vehemence.

"Kyoya? How hard exactly did you hit your head…?" the blonde man asked apprehensively.

**Yes, Kyoya has lost his memory, if you haven't caught on. :D This is a story story, so I hope you like it and read. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"What?" Kyoya asked frustrated with Tamaki's question. Tamaki strode over to him quickly and grasped Kyoya's head between his soft hands. His bright blue eyes, looked deeply into Kyoya's own black ones. The seriousness in Tamaki's eyes was enough to make him worry himself.

"Do you have a headache? Does your head hurt in anyway?" Tamaki was shouting the words at him and his voice was quite loud. Despite, his voices loudness Kyoya did notice that he had an excruciating headache. _'Hmmm… I wonder why I didn't notice that before… perhaps Tamaki distracted me enough to notice, he has been known to do that… Especially with the words "wedding day" and to Haruhi? This is one crazy dream… but I know I woke up…'_ A knock on the door interrupted Kyoya's thoughts. Two pairs of green eyes appeared from behind the slowly opening door.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! We don't have time for this! Kyoya's head is worse than we thought!" Tamaki called to the Hitachiin Twins. Tamaki's hands were still on Kyoya's face as he called to them, his hands grabbed his head tighter, as if to squeeze it.

"Tamaki, will you please let go of my head," Kyoya said calmly.

"But boss, Haruhi needs a word with you…" The twins said simultaneously, ignoring Kyoya's plea.

"Ohh my little girl needs me?!" Tamaki's face instantly gushed, his eyes transformed to the beady eyes he was known for, when referring to Haruhi. His hands clasped together; therefore, releasing Kyoya's trapped head, and spun on the ball of his foot mumbling nothings to himself.

"Hey, boss," Hikaru said while watching the buffoon dance around in small circles, "What's wrong with Kyoya's head again, I mean other than what is usually wrong with it?"

"I can still hear you, you know." Kyoya retorted, giving the twins a harsh glare.

"Yeah, I mean the wedding is in two hours and Kyoya's not even had a shower from the looks of it." Kaoru added looking at the shirtless Kyoya with his bed head stood beside his wardrobe. Both the twins stepped fully into the room and Tamaki snapped out of his dance. The twins were also in a three piece tuxedo, matching Tamaki's perfectly. Their red-orange hair was neatly combed back, and of course, the parts in their hair were on different sides. Tamaki seemed to be in deep thought, a fore finger and thumb resting peacefully on his chin.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get a chair, a rope, and a lamp! We are going to figure out what has happened to Kyoya's brain! Operation: Interrogate Kyoya commence!" Tamaki exclaimed the order suddenly, but the twins responded as they always had, a salute to Tamaki simultaneously and a dash to find whatever was needed.

_'What the…?'_ but before the puzzled man had any time to react Tamaki held him down, and the twins promptly brought the items. After a slight struggle, Kyoya was firmly strapped to the chair. The harsh lamp light shown over head, but the glare out of the corner of his eye didn't help much for the raging head ache. In front of him was Tamaki and the twins, staring at him absorbedly as watching his every breath. Kyoya hung his head low and a sigh escaped his lips. His wrists rubbed uncomfortably against the rough rope. Silence engulfed the room, and for Kyoya it was very uncomfortable, considering all the awkward stares and the wide eyes.

The three men stood and walked around Kyoya slowly. _'Why… why did I choose to be friends with these idiots? They don't care about anything! I need to find out what has happened to my uniforms and also need to know why I am about to marry Haruhi.' _His heart jumped at the thought of her, but he was unsure why. His head was the logical one of the two and his head had always told him that he had no feelings other than friendship for the commoner girl. Then why was his heart being rebellious against his head?

_'No, I definitely do not like Haruhi. That would not be acceptable. I am sorry heart, but you are going to listen to reason and see to it.' _Kyoya thought to himself. The feeling died and he refocused his attention on the three idiots that stood before him. None of them spoke, so Kyoya felt no choice other than to start for them, "Will someone please explain to me why you all are saying I am going to get married to Haruhi today?"

Gasps sounds in the room, echoing off the walls.

Tamaki answered first, "So, you really don't remember, do you?"

**Yay! Another Chapter! Haha. I am really enjoying writing this. If you have any questions feel free to ask! :D Also thank you to all the lovely reveiws last chapter got! **

**x Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember what? Tamaki, what am I supposed to be remembering?" Kyoya questioned irritated. Tamaki stepped back and stared at Kyoya, his mouth formed an "o" as his eyes scanned Kyoya's narrowed ones.

"What's your name?" The voice belonged to Hikaru, as he stepped forward, leaving Tamaki behind him.

Kyoya's head slouched and he breathed an irritated sigh, "This is stupid, but I will answer the questions. Perhaps a point will reveal itself…" Kyoya raised his head, black bangs falling over his glasses. With a quick shake of his head, they were tossed to the side. With one last breath, Kyoya began answering the questions.

"Kyoya Ootori."

"How old are you?" Kaoru asked joining in, stepping beside his brother.

"Sixteen." Tamaki snapped out of his trance and his face was once again serious.

"Kyoya, I already told you… you're twenty-three…" Tamaki said concernedly.

"So you did, but you also didn't answer me when I asked for clarification." Kyoya retorted. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru cast worried looks between themselves.

"I don't think we have any choice, but to call off the wedding; Kyoya is obviously not fit to go through with this. It's not fair to Haruhi either, my little girl doesn't need to marry someone who can't remember what how old they are!" Tamaki whispered rather loudly to the twins.

"Don't talk about me as though I'm not sitting right here."

The men ignored him and continued to whisper amongst themselves. Kyoya gave up listening. _'Idiots, they're all idiots. I don't know how I lost my memory, but I don't think these people are going to give me the answers I need.' _A series of sighs followed his thoughts. He closed his eyes, attempting to shut out the harsh light that shone in his eyes, causing his headache to escalate.

"Men! Call Mori and Honey up from the dining hall now! We need their expert opinions. Tell Honey he can bring his cake, but don't let Haruhi know of the situation!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing fully upright, his hand extended, and finger pointing at the Hitachiin brothers. They left the room in a flash. Kyoya just watched as the brothers exited the room. After they were gone he turned his attention to Tamaki, who was staring into space. _'This is my last chance to talk to him before the whole gang, minus Haruhi, gets here.'_

"Tamaki…" Kyoya began gently. Tamaki turned his head to the voice. He remained silent, and stared at Kyoya expectantly.

"What happened?"

"It would seem you lost your memory." Tamaki said calmly. "We were at your bachelors party, and at the club, you slipped on water that was on the hardwood floor. You hit your head, first on the edge of a table, and then on the floor at the end of your fall…. We were all so worried, but the only thing you said was that you wanted the wedding to go on. After that you blacked out." Tamaki finished his story and glanced at Kyoya, monitoring his reaction.

_'So that explains the headache….'_

"And I was going to get married to Haruhi today?" Kyoya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tamaki smiled. "Yeah, you both debated the date for a long time, but then you decided on the anniversary of the day Haruhi joined the Host Club. It's cute, really." The smile lingered on his lips a second more, but then it faded. Tamaki's face returned to the distant expression he had held a second earlier.

"I don't have any feelings for Haruhi…" Kyoya mumbled, mostly to himself. Tamaki's head snapped around.

"Kyoya! I can't believe you just said that! You love her! You tell her all the time how much you love her! Don't you ever say you don't have any feelings for her! Never! Do you know what that would do to my little girl?! It would destroy her!" Tamaki's voice grew louder and louder as he towered over Kyoya, anger filling his blue eyes with each word.

"Tamaki, I don't remember any of that ever happening. From what I remember Haruhi still owes a debt, and that's all she is to me. There is nothing to gain from being with her." Kyoya said calmly; although, his heart clenched at the harsh words. Kyoya pressed down the feeling, making sure to keep his face neutral.

The twins chose that moment to return, bringing with them Mori and Honey. Tamaki was fuming. "Tama-Chan please don't hit Kyo-Chan in the face… he is having a rough day." The sweet voice of Honey came from the door; Mori stood directly behind him and grunted what sounded like a "yeah", in agreement with Honey.

Tamaki's shoulders shook with rage, "He says he has no feelings for Haruhi!"

The sound of simultaneous gasps could be heard by the door. It was only a moment later when another voice sounded from the hallway. "Is Tamaki in there? I told you guys I needed to speak with him." The voice was female. She revealed herself, as she snaked through the people standing in the doorway of Kyoya's room. Tamaki spun around; he was about to tell the men not to let her in, but it was too late. The young woman standing there was in nothing, but a red robe and a pair of slippers, both appearing to be made of silk. The fabric clung to her body, but with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, nothing was revealed. Her short brown hair appeared to be damp, as though she had just gotten out of the shower and large brown eyes stared at the scene before her. Tamaki stepped closer to the girl, making an effort to hide the man tied to a chair behind him. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. As Tamaki moved to her, she had seen the handsome man, who was tied to a chair, staring at her.

"Tamaki, why is Kyoya tied to a chair?" The girl asked curiously, the innocence in her voice was enough to make him stutter.

"Well, umm… you see… um Haruhi…" Tamaki raised one hand to the back of his head, rubbing his hair, trying to find the right words. Sweat could be seen visibly, and even if one could not see the sweat, his apprehensive smile would have been enough to reveal his fear.

"Haruhi, the wedding has been called off." Hikaru said bluntly.

**Hey! Moon here! I know some people don't like short chapters, but for this story I want them to be this way so I can get a chapter posted everyday plus I don't like typing long chapters. That is why they are all so short. xD Also, Thank you for all the wonderful comments! If it weren't for my readers this story wouldn't have continued. Also, a big thanks to my bud, Lost, for telling me my I idea for this story was good. (It made me want to try the idea) and big thanks to my readers, it makes me happy to know people are reading this. :) Next chapter out tomorrow! **

**xMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

**Hey all! I'm doing my lil comment thing at the beginning of this chapter because I wanted to give you all a heads up. This chapter is mainly going to focus on Haruhi's feelings, so we won't be seeing **_**too**_** much of Kyoya. **

"What?" Haruhi asked confusedly. Her heart began to ache, this was the day she had been looking forward to since the night Kyoya proposed to her

"Kyoya has lost his memory Haruhi. He can't remember anything… He thinks we are still in high school… that we still have a Host Club at Ouran." Tamaki reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to add some comfort in light of the terrible news.

"…So that means in his mind… we never fell in love… he still thinks of me like he did when I was in the Host Club…?" Her voice was small, but her face was unreadable. Her brown eyes looked at Tamaki, searching his sapphire eyes for answers to her questions. _'Please don't let it be true… this has to all be a misunderstanding…' _

"I'm so sorry Haruhi." Tamaki said regretfully. A shadow cast over Haruhi's eyes, hiding them from everyone.

Kyoya looked at her. He couldn't tell how she felt based on the way she looked, but it wasn't hard to guess if she loved him. His heart called to him begging him to somehow go to her; to tell her he would get better and they would be together. Like the previous times his heart called out these ridiculous thoughts, his mind silenced them.

In all honesty he felt bad for her, but there was nothing he could do. The Kyoya she was engaged to wasn't the Kyoya strapped to the chair. He glanced at her left hand that peeked out from the crossing of her two arms. A magnificent diamond ring shimmered in the light. It fit her hand perfectly and seemed to suit her. The diamond wasn't large, rather simple actually, but it shined brightly enough to know that the diamond was of perfect cut, quality, and color. He did truly feel bad for her.

Without another word she left the room. The four men standing at the doorway parted and let her pass. Honey was surprisingly silent as Haruhi passed by. As soon as she was out of sight she ran down the hall and into her dressing room. The door shut behind her and she locked it. Tears had begun to stream down her face. Her heart was inside her chest in pieces. It felt as though someone had reached inside and ripped it out. She was bruised, battered ,and defeated emotionally. The happiest day of her life… turned into one of the worst. _'He doesn't love me… he doesn't remember…'_ As she thought the words, another wave of tears struck her. She rested her back against the locked door and slunk down against it holding her legs to her chest, and rocked herself gently back and forth.

"Kyoya… how?... Why?" Haruhi sobbed. "Mom… I wish you were here…I don't know what to do…" Her crying did not cease when a voice sounded from the door. His gentle words seem to only make her heart hurt worse.

"Haruhi… Please let me in… I need to talk to you." Tamaki spoke gently to her. Haruhi hesitated, but knew she needed him the most right now. Shakily she rose to her feet, legs trembling as she stood. Haruhi made no effort to hide her tears; she didn't care how she looked. She opened the door. Tamaki stood alone, looking at her. His eyes were filled with compassion. He opened his long arms and Haruhi accepted the hug, burying her face into his chest as she continued to cry.

He held her tightly whispering, "It'll be okay…. He'll remember." At that moment, Tamaki pulled her away from him, looked her in the eye, "You have to help him remember. Just because we didn't work doesn't mean you two don't. I have never seen you more happy than when you are with Kyoya, and it's the same when he is with you. I want you to be with the person you truly love and who truly loves you. Haruhi, don't let him go. _Make_ him remember." With his thumb he soothingly brushed away a single tear that was running down her cheek. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and the loose smile on his face, understanding seemed to melt into her brain, soaking it completely. A small light in her eyes dried all of the tears.

"I will… I won't let him go…" Haruhi sounded weak, but as she spoke the words, the light became a fire in her eyes. Determination filled her face and although her heart still ached unbearably, she would not let Kyoya slip through her fingers. Tamaki held a hand out to her and she placed her own in his palm. He then lead her out of the room and back down the hallway to face her fiancé.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru and Hikaru unwrapped Kyoya from the chair, liberating his wrists from the chafing ropes. Instinctively Kyoya moved to softly rub at the now irritated skin of his normally pale skin. He silently stood and walked to the bathroom, he could feel several pairs of eyes watching his every move. Once the door clicked shut he heard whispers from the outside.

"What…do…memories?"

"I don't think… place… it's…ruhi…"

It wasn't hard to piece the conversation together. Kyoya's hands were placed either side of the light marble counter and as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, a wave of frustration came upon him. Kyoya threw his fist down on the counter. It landed hard with a thud.

"Why doesn't this make sense?! They all seem genuinely worried about him, and they say his memory is messed up, but he can remember everything just fine! He could even tell them what went on yesterday! They all played those silly games like kick the can and hide-and-go seek, while those three buffoons from the newspaper were "interviewing" them. Tamaki and Haruhi got lost and they found them sitting in a rose covered gazebo in the maze after setting the newspaper team straight. But none of them have even mentioned that." Kyoya lowered his head, leaning down further, and let his hands run through his black hair, which was still untidy from sleep. When he looked up again he saw a man, a man who looked strangely familiar watching him through the mirror- tall and lean, possessing the same dark hair as he. But this man was a stranger to Kyoya, the likes of who he had never seen before. Tall and lean he stood crouched over the bathroom sink, skinny arms draped over the cold countertop. As Kyoya stood analyzing his own reflection, he realized that the boyish features of his youth were gone, and he no longer possessed the same physical qualities that were reminiscent of his second year. It was then that he realized- this wasn't some joke, or a small trick schemed up by the twins. It was real.

Reality slapped him in the face so hard that he lifted a hand to his cheek all the while staring in the mirror. _'So… Haruhi… and I… really were engaged….'_ But I would never have… would I? He clutched his hands to his head and dug his nails in, as though that might help. His brain seemed to be drowning in all the information he was receiving at once. He wobbled to the wall and slunk down. A feeling of frustration washed through him again. He felt utterly powerless. The one who normally knew everything suddenly knew nothing.

'What am I going to do? How am I going to tell my family.' Kyoya suddenly looked up and shivers ran down his spine. His father. Kyoya knew how his father would react to something like this, especially if it was truly his wedding. The man, he knew as his father, was a cold and didn't pay much attention to the _feelings_ of his sons. _'Well it's better to get reprimanded now than later.'_ Kyoya stood, removed his glasses and splashed cold water on his face. Cold beads of water slid down his face and continued down his neck. The clear droplets felt nice on his pastel skin. After only seconds of peace he heard whispers from outside the door.

"Haruhi… don't…" The first voice belonged to one of the twins, it sounded like.

"Where… Kyoya?" The second was female. Haruhi, no doubt.

_'Well, time to face them all I suppose.'_ He thought, while reaching for his comb, which rested in the drawer. The fine bristles of the comb went through his disheveled hair with ease, finally calming the unruly tresses.

As Kyoya was giving himself one last look over a bang on the door startled him.

"Kyoya come out right now!" Haruhi's voice pierced the door.

And so it starts.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Kyoya's face remained serene as he exited the bathroom. Haruhi stood before him, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her brown eyes were ringed with red circles of puffiness. It was evident she had been crying. The sadness within her brown gaze was hidden behind layers of thick determination. The flame of determination shone brightly on her face, making her glow. Haruhi's innocent stare up at Kyoya had him wondering of her agenda.

"Kyoya Ootori, the wedding may be called off for now, but we will be married when you have regained your memories. I won't give up on you!" Haruhi made her announcement as a matter-of-fact. She uncrossed her arms from her chest, cradling her left hand with her right. Grabbing hold of the expensive engagement ring, she slowly slid it off her skinny finger. Haruhi grasped the gold band with her fore-finger and her thumb. She held it up to Kyoya and continued speaking.

"I want you to marry me because you actually love me, not because you feel any sympathy for me," Haruhi declared, while mumbling what sounded like a, "not that you would feel sympathetic right now…"

Kyoya stared at the tiny young woman before him, soaking in her words. Her confidence astounded him inside, but he kept his face neutral. "And what makes you think that I am going to fall in love with you again, Haruhi?" Kyoya entertained.

"Because we, you and I, are going to do everything together! As Tamaki might say,

Operation: Kyoya and Haruhi Re-date!" Haruhi smiled broadly at the tall man, her brown eyes closed. Kyoya, with one hand resting against his hip, took the engagement ring from her and held it at eye level. The diamond shimmered in the dull light, reflecting the colors of the rainbow into his eyes. The facets that remained from where the diamond was cut, were flawless, and the colorless stone added to the gleam of the small treasure. Kyoya did notice the rings lack of extravagance in size, but for Haruhi, it was perfect. As he held it at the bottom of the band slowly turning it, examining the diamond something caught his eye within the yellow gold band. It was an area darker than the rest of the ring. He adjusted his glasses, resting them better on the bridge of his nose, and brought the ring closer to his pale face.

Kyoya's strong jaw tightened as his heart leaped at the discovery. The darkness in the inside of the band was an engraving . Small cursive letters looped together smoothly to form the message: _'I love you- K.O'_ . The short message, along with the leap of his heart, caused him to stare, not at the ring, but into space, as a memory struck him.

"Please, sir, I want this ring to be the best you have ever made according to my specifications. I do not care about the price, just that it is perfect." Kyoya spoke to a short man, whose receding grey hair and wrinkles gave away a clear indication of his age.

"Hmmph, yeah we can do it, but it won't be cheap and it'll take a few weeks." The older man's voice was rough with age, his eyes squinting as he took notes for his newest client.

"Price is not of the issue, but I assure you, if the ring is not up to my standards, I will not pay for it." Kyoya said smoothly, a hint of a warning hidden under his words.

"Don't worry, sir, everything will be perfect." A smile formed at the edge of the vendor's lips, as he glanced up at Kyoya through his eye lashes. "She will be amazed at the ring, I promise you that."

"Perfect."

The memory was over almost as soon as it begun, but the clarity of details, made him frown and almost take a step back. He stared at the piece of jewelry once more before pocketing the item.

"Thank you Haruhi, we will see what happens next now won't we." Kyoya replied, at long last. His heart beat wildly as a reaction to the memory and the smile on Haruhi's face.

_'What is going on? I don't understand why I feel this way…' _Confusion was threaded within the thoughts of Kyoya Ootori. Once again he silenced his heart, which protested up until the last few fast beats until it was slowed. Kyoya breathed in deeply once and exhaled, opening his eyes. Haruhi was still looking at him.

"Do you want something Haruhi?" He asked, a single eye brow raised, while looking down to her.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny when you argue with yourself in your thoughts." She said all to innocently. Her lexis startled him. _'How did she know what was going on in my head?'_

Before Kyoya had a chance to respond to her assertion she answered for him, "You are also probably wondering how I know all that." She commented with a smile. "Kyoya, I was about to marry you. That means I know you. We have been a couple for a little over three years now, I know you." She met his dark eyes and smiled softly. Kyoya opened his mouth to respond to her sentiment, but he felt a new presence in the room. Coldness seeped down into his spine, making his blood run cold. A set of eyes glared at him from the doorway. The resentment slithered to Kyoya like a snake. When words came from the newcomer they were filled with annoyance, disappointment, and sarcasm.

"I thought the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride until she walked down the aisle, Kyoya."

**Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I said. I have been extremely busy, but I have been working on it throughout the week when I had the time. Thanks for all of your patience! Reviews are loved! **

**-Moon.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

"Father, what a pleasure to see you here." Kyoya greeted respectfully, no sarcasm embedded within his words.

"Kyoya, quiet! I do not need your insufferable greeting! You have disgraced the Ootori name!" His father spat vehemently. The glare on his glasses kept Kyoya from seeing the cold stare that was coming from his onyx eyes.

Kyoya resembled his father immensely. Both men had thick black hair atop their heads and glasses sat on the bridge of their straight noses. They both were very level headed and liked things to be done right.

Standing straight he waited for his father's next verbal assault, it wasn't a minute or two later before it hit, "Your actions are unforgiveable, this young lady must be heartbroken that you have called off the wedding! I, myself, am shocked that you would even consider it! This is beyond me Kyoya, but maybe you should explain yourself." Kyoya's father tapped his foot impatiently, while he waited for Kyoya's response.

"Mr. Ootori, sir, Kyoya hit his head and lost some of his memory. It wasn't his fault, in my personal opinion." It wasn't Kyoya's voice who answered his father, it was Tamaki's. He spoke softly, as if trying to ease the words into the rage expressed by the short man. The older man turned his head, eyes lingering on Kyoya for as long as possible, before the eyes of the anger landed on Tamaki.

"Hit his head? A likely story. Hmph." A scowl appeared on his gruff face.

Tamaki, appearing unphased by the man's disbelief, launched into the story and what occurred. Still standing beside Kyoya, Haruhi listened to the story intently, soaking up the details of the incident. Slowly Haruhi's face gained back some of the color that, despite her determination, was lacking. The shine returned to her chocolate eyes, as she realized it really wasn't Kyoya's fault. On the other side of the room, Kyoya's father looked completely and utterly disinterested with the tale. Kyoya watched his father with an expressionless face, but irritation boiled in his blood. He knew this was what was going to happen as soon as he found out about the change of wedding plans and expected nothing less than the reaction Kyoya was witnessing.

Tamaki finished the account of the events that occurred the previous evening. The familiar look of disapproval rested in the lines and contours of his aging face. "That is no excuse not to marry Haruhi! Memories or not he pledged himself to her when he presented her with the ring. That's another thing, if Kyoya does not remember the past several years since his departure from high school, then how will he remember the ways of the Ootori company, of which he is the head of? Tell me that."

"Father, they are two different matters. I have always written everything down in my black book when it comes to business matters. I am sorry, but relationship matters are things I do not care to write down, for I did not see a need. I am sure that even through the years, that my outlook on what to write down and what to keep within the confines of my mind has not changed." Kyoya interjected smoothly. His voice was calm and controlled, none of the frustration he was experiencing within him showed.

"Then perhaps you should begin to write these matters down, in case you might forget again. I am not happy with the situation, but I do suppose Mr. Suoh is right in the fact that we have no choice to call off the wedding." Kyoya noted that his father said the word 'we' as though the wedding was his decision too and it had not already been called off.

"Thank you for understanding. As for the company, I assure you everything will be fine." Kyoya commented sternly, if there was one thing Kyoya would not screw up no matter what was his company. The last memory before he drew a blank was his father giving him the reigns over the family's business.

"Hmph. Kyoya, get dressed and explain to the people who were expecting a wedding today why the groom is unable to get married." Mr. Ootori said dismissively and stalked out of the room, no doubt in Kyoya's mind to tell the rest of his family of the change of plans.

**Hey everyone! Moon here! :D I know I have been really slow with the updating, and this chapter is short, but I was honestly scared of this chapter adn dreaded writing it. Kyoya's father is quite an intimidating character. xD I also have been EXTREMELY busy. D: Anyways reviews are loved. I'll be working on the next chapter! **

**-Moon**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the group didn't stay much longer after his father had left, Tamaki placed one hand on the small of Haruhi's back and lead her out of the room. The heavy door clicked shut, the only company Kyoya had left in the room was the silence. _'No sense in wasting time.'_ With that thought he returned to the bathroom and padded over to the shower, turning the water on, the steamy hot liquid began to pour from the shower head.

Stripping off his pants, he stood in the warming room, letting the particles of gas, land on his skin and form into small beads of water. He gently put a foot into the hot water. The water caressed his skin as it softly stroked his muscles releasing the tension, which Kyoya wasn't even aware he had within him. A breath of pleasure escaped his lips, the shower water relaxed him, but before long Kyoya knew that the warmth of the cocoon of steam would soon not be enough to settle the confrontation of who knows how many people. Kyoya turned the water off, and slow drips from the water on both his skin and those lingering on the shower head fell down into the slippery floor of the shower bottom.

Sliding open the door, a rush of steam exited the confines of the shower and dispersed through the room. A soft white towel rested on the bar, where the towels usually lay. Reaching for one of them he dried his slick body and wrapped the material around his waist. A smaller sized towel rested beside the one he had just wrapped around his waist. He clutched the smaller towel in his hands and vigorously rubbed his head, drying his hair. His hair was once again messy, as it had been that morning. Moving swiftly to the mirror, he combed it back neatly.

Kyoya left the bathroom, all the while preparing himself for the speech that was going to inevitably take place. He exited the bathroom and chose a suit from the many that were housed in his wardrobe. Once ready the well-dressed man left the protection of his room and headed to the dining hall, where he assumed the guests would have gathered.

Kyoya's guess was right, upon entering the hall he heard animated chatter coming from within, but as soon as his foot crossed the room's thresh hold the chatter stopped. People stared at him, analyzing his every movement, every breath. _'No pressure.'_ He thought amusingly.

"As I am sure you have all heard by now, the wedding between Haruhi Fujioka and myself has been called off. What you all don't know is why, which is what you have all gathered here to hear. I have lost my memory, apparently by hitting the edge of a table at my bachelors party night. I cannot remember anything since past my high school years. With that it means I never fell in love with Haruhi, or have done any of the things she has said I have done. This morning I awoke dazed and confused, especially when I had a Tamaki standing over me saying I was supposed to get married." Kyoya paused and looked at the expressions that varied from shock to pure disbelief to understanding. "Despite these circumstances, Haruhi has made it clear to me that she intends to have me as a husband, even if it is at a later date. She is determined to make me fall in love with her, and although I have doubts, I will comply with this plan. I suppose we shall see where this takes us." The crowd stared at him from their seats and where they stood along the white walls. Only one figure moved.

Haruhi stood from her chair and moved gracefully through the people to stand at her ex-fiancé's side. She wore a light pink dress, the silk material flowed freely down her sides, swaying at when the disturbed air blew by as she glided towards Kyoya. _'She is stunning, with her innocence pouring from her like a never ending fountain.'_ The voice of his heart piped up again, but again he silenced it with ease.

"We will rediscover Kyoya's memories." Haruhi called to the crowd, slipping her fingers through his. Her soft skin felt good against his own, and a slight tingle trickled up through his arm. "Together."

**Two chapters in one day! Go me, go me. lol. Anywho, I know this chapter might be a little boring, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to rush things. I enjoyed the detail I put in this chapter, so I hope you do too. Review are loved, and they help me know if you guys are enjoying the book or not. :)**

**-Moon**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

Kyoya didn't let go of Haruhi's hand, as people came up to speak with them. He figured the act of removing his hand from hers would not bode well for their image. Kyoya greeted each of the guests with a genuine smile and answered any of the questions they had, but there were things Kyoya wished he could be doing right now, like studying up on his business, which he needed to get back to running. _'I can't believe I didn't look at the journal earlier.'_ He thought apprehensively. The planner he was always seen writing in rested on the desk in his room. Without it in one of his hands, he felt strange, even though both his hands were occupied with other hands. It would give him an excuse to let go of Haruhi's hand, which holding it felt foreign and out of character for him.

_'I suppose it is necessary though, to show more devotion to Haruhi than to work. At least for the time being.'_ That reminded him…

"Haruhi," Kyoya said evenly, while the flow of steady guests had faltered and there were none at the present moment in time. "What profession did you go into?"

"I'm a lawyer of course, like my mom was! It had been my dream for so long, I'm so glad that I finally reached my goal! Looks like all my hard work has finally paid off!" Haruhi replied with a smile.

_'That's right… she did always want to become a lawyer…. Tamaki mentioned it to me once I think, and then she did finally.' _

"Then I am sure you have no financial problems, and have a decent place to live." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"I actually live here now Kyoya, you thought it would be pointless to get my own place if we were going to get married, because by then we were already engaged. We have two separate rooms though, so I don't see the problem of me staying here."

Kyoya couldn't just say "no" to her and be done with it, he knew that she would have nowhere to go, well maybe back to her father's apartment, but she was a grown woman and moving back in with her parents may not suit her reputation. However, he couldn't just let her live in his home without any gain, Kyoya simply was not raised that way. He leaned down close to her ear, and what looked like a romantic gesture was simply a warning,

"That is fine by me, but we will discuss your rent later." Haruhi's face remained neutral and unaffected by his words.

"I figured you'd make me pay in some form, Kyoya." Her reply, however, came out as more of a grumble for a person who was standing there smiling at the guests who passed by and smiled admirably at the couple who was joined by fingers that were linked together.

The guests soon began to leave, finally satisfied enough with the situation to leave. As people steadily trickled out of the room, Haruhi let go of Kyoya's hand and waved goodbye to the exiting people.

"Haruhi!" A voice that could only belong to one individual sounded from the other side of the room. Ranka Fujioka was seen making his way through the crowd. He wore a short red dress, with black tights and a pair of tall heels. The man had his dark brown wig on, with a back hat with a flower on the side of it.

"Uh, hey Dad," Haruhi said with a smile. The man wearing heels embraced her in a tight hug.

"Are you okay? Are you coming home? Daddy has missed you so much!" Ranka spoke fast and hugged Haruhi tighter and tighter, with each question.

"Hello, Ranka, nice to see you." Kyoya greeted with a kind smile.

Ranka stopped hugging Haruhi, and muttering his questions to the newly freed girl, to look up at Kyoya.

"You bastard! How could you do this to Haruhi?! You're such a jerk" Ranka's face turned from one of gushing love to one that scarily resembled that of a snake, with its forked tongue attempting to slice through Kyoya with every word.

"Dad, it's okay. You don't have to worry. I'm staying here in my room, and everything is going to be fine. You heard the speech Kyoya and I gave to the crowd, so everything will be fine." Haruhi interjected, trying to calm her spazing father down.

"Still! That's no excuse for breaking my daughter's fragile heart!" Ranka continued, slightly calmer.

"Dad!" Haruhi said with a nervous laugh, "It's fine. I'm fine."

"Well… if you say so Haruhi… Call me if you need anything. I had better get going." Giving Kyoya one last harsh glare he kissed Haruhi on the top of her head and left the room.

With no one else left in the room Kyoya turned to Haruhi, "So about your housing situation. I'll be generous and charge only 10000 yen per week. I'm sure that should be no problem with your occupation. If I only had my journal I could write this down, so that is fine for you?"

When Kyoya looked down at Haruhi to receive her answer and he found her shoulders slumped and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah that's fine I guess. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to rest a while. It's been a long day." She said as she turned to exit the dining hall.

_'Yes… I suppose it has been a long day. I need to go catch up on some work for tomorrow. Well, time to get started.'_ Kyoya thought as he too exited the now empty dining hall.


	10. Chapter 10

The night was spent looking through the several pages of his business journals. They had provided him with the needed information to continue running his business as though nothing had happened with his memory. Kyoya removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose and gently massaged the skin where his glasses had sat all day. A glance at the digital clock on the edge of his desk revealed the night was well upon him. Fatigue was outlined in his features, but it was understandable; the day had been a long one.

_'One last place I need to visit, then I'll head to bed.'_ Kyoya thought as he stood from his soft office chair. He stretched his back, the muscles pulling and bones cracking, releasing the tension he had held within them. Exiting the office, he shut the door for the night and walked down the dark hallway. Kyoya's bare feet were silent against the hardwood floor as he padded through a series of hallways. Finally, he arrived at his destination. The door was shut, and with a pull at its handle revealed that it was unlocked. With a creek the door slid open, and a blast of cool air greeted him. The room itself was dark and cool. The light switch, which was to his right, was covered with a light coating of dust. Kyoya flicked the light on with a slim finger and continued his entrance further into the room before he looked around and saw the contents of the room. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed the several pieces around the room. His art studio mostly featured on subject- Haruhi. Her face, poses, and eyes lined the walls. He stared in shock at the designs. Kyoya didn't remember drawing these. He didn't remember her large brown eyes being his most favorite feature, he made this assumption considering her eyes were the most prominent feature on the paintings. He walked over the easel that rested in front of the large window that had a magnificent view of the courtyard. The fountain had no water coming from the spout, the lights were also off, leaving the moon and the stars to light the area.

Kyoya turned his attention back to the easel. An incomplete sketch of Haruhi was on it. The top of the paper was held down by two clips and the bottom edge gently curled upwards. Kyoya gingerly sat down in the chair, almost as if he was afraid the chair might fall from under him. Kyoya stared at the picture and suddenly a memory assaulted him, with no warning, or much say in the matter, Kyoya delved right in.

********************************FLASH BACK********************************

The sounds of birds chirping were heard from outside of the grand window that sat in front of him. Water from the fountain flowed from the spout and fell into the basin below. Kyoya chuckled at the scene and returned to the sketch that was in from of him. Sun light poured in from the side window illuminating the room. The sunlight on the paper provided a beautiful image of the equally beautiful subject. His heart swelled with joy and love as he sketched her hair. A smile adorned his face as pencil gently stroked the paper.

Time passed and the daylight faded from the room. Her face was finally complete, well complete when he finished adding a little more detail to his favorite feature of Haruhi. Her large brown eyes beckoned him to her, just as they would in real life. Reaching his finger up slowly to the paper, Kyoya gently stroked the curve of her cheek. He looked around the room at his other pictures, so carefully drawn, she was the only subject Kyoya found himself wanting to draw. He had never let her see this room, it was his own personal room, a guilty pleasure have you.

Kyoya checked his watch and stood to leave, he was about to meet the real Haruhi for a date. His heart warmed and his mind swarmed with the thoughts of her reaction to what was to come. A crooked smile shadowed on his face as he carried himself out of the room.

*****************************END FLASHBACK*******************************

Kyoya returned to the present, very stricken by the memory, it replayed several times in his head, before he fully returned to himself. It wasn't much to go off of, but something within him told Kyoya that it was towards the end of their dating and closer to his proposal. Absentmindedly he reached out and stroked the paper and traced the curve of her cheek with his finger.

_'I wonder why never finished it…'_ he thought, moving his hand away from the paper. Kyoya stood and left the room, it was just too much for one day.

**Well I finally posted a chapter. I know it has been forever. I'm sorry about that, I have had project on top of project! But anyways now I have a break :3 so I have set myself a goal to publish at least 3 chapters. I would have made this one longer, but this is really a good stopping place, in my opinion. I love/need reviews. Do you guys like it? Any suggestions? Well Moon out. Oh and I loved the reviews you guys gave me last chapters, they make me happy. **

**P.S. Really really random, but Breaking Benjamin was actually the music that helped me write this chapter and set the mood. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

The night's sleep was full of distorted images of people yelling at him telling Kyoya what he should or should not do. The faces of his peers circled his head all talking at once. Kyoya jerked awake startled and drenched in sweat. His eyes were wide with hysterical fear. Breath escaped his lips in heavy gasps. Throwing the heavy duvet off him he exited the warmth of the bed and ran to the French doors that lead to the balcony. He flung the doors open and stepped out into the cool night. Beads of sweat moved slowly down his face as Kyoya's lungs greedily drunk the fresh air. The moon was still high in the sky, watching him with an expressionless face. The night was silent save the sweet and soothing chirp of the crickets, who housed themselves in the blades of grass singing their soft melody. The wind blew softly against his skin, caressing the pores and cooling his body down. His mind still saw the faces of the people who were yelling, but slowly they were fading. Surprisingly, the last face who remained was Mori's. He said nothing, but his piercing onyx eyes reached into his soul and communicated how disappointed he was with Kyoya.

_'Just a dream, that's all. Relax.'_ Kyoya thought to himself. The tall and lean man regained his composer and left the balcony deciding that the only place to think would be in the shower. As he turned around a knock sounded from his door.

_'Who would be knocking at his door at this hour?'_ Kyoya thought as approached the dresser to get a shirt to cover his naked chest. He tugged it over his head as he called to the door, "I'm coming." When he opened the door he wasn't shocked to see Haruhi standing in the doorway. Her hair was disheveled as though she too had not been able to sleep.

"Kyoya, I um… I…" she stuttered and looked as though she was now completely unsure of the reason she was standing at his door in the middle of the night.

"Haruhi, why are you here?" Kyoya asked bluntly.

"Well, I just thought that maybe we could… ya know… talk…" She said weakly. He raised a brow at her.

"At this time?" Kyoya asked. Even though he wasn't able to sleep either, she didn't know that. For all she knew he could have been sound asleep.

"I know… I'm sorry. I can leave if you want…"Haruhi muttered.

"Well since you are already here I suppose we can talk." He removed himself from the center of the doorway allowing Haruhi access into his bedroom. When she was fully inside he shut the door behind her.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya and he led her to the edge of his unmade bed. He motioned with his hand to join him at the foot of the bed, so she followed willingly. Haruhi took note that the window doors were open and she could feel a light breeze on her neck. The drapes gently swung back and to with the wavering wind. She looked at Kyoya who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her expectantly.

Nervously she began, "I just thought… that maybe because you know we haven't talked much all day that maybe we could talk." How did she even begin to tell the man she loved how hurt she was and how much she wanted to be with him? There wasn't a way. She turned to look at him from the side of her eye. He was no longer looking at Haruhi, but instead stared straight ahead as though choosing his next words carefully. A smirk appeared on his face and he turned his eyes back to face her.

"Why would we need to talk? I thought it was already decided. You are going to attempt to make me fall in love with you again." Kyoya replied directly.

"Did you not have any more thoughts on the plan?" Haruhi asked tentatively.

"No not really. I don't think it is going to work, but that will only be revealed in time I guess." No real emotion showed in his voice or on his face. It was times such as these Haruhi was dying to be inside his head, reading his thoughts and seeing how he was really feeling. But she couldn't, she was here, on the outside, wishing she was on the inside.

Silence passed between them for a few seconds. Haruhi was carefully choosing her next words, but decided just to play it safe, "Well, I guess time will tell." A simple, but reassuring smile, played over her lips. Kyoya made no reaction for another moment. The moments of silence were very awkward, to say the least. Haruhi turns her head away from Kyoya and tried to find something else to concentrate on. As her eyes fell on the wardrobe and the deep color of the cherry wood, a chuckle sounded from beside her. Haruhi turned her head to look at the man sitting beside her. Kyoya was staring at her. His dark eyes looked into her own.

"Yes, I suppose only time will tell." Kyoya replied simply. Abruptly he stood and gestured to the door, "I think it's getting late. You should probably go." Haruhi stood and left the room, Kyoya said nothing to her muttered, "Goodnight." The door clicking shut was the only sort of sound that followed her departure from Kyoya's room. She walked down the hall back to her room deep in thought. Nothing disturbed the rest of the night, silence was never so peaceful.

**Hope you all enjoy! :D I love reviews. :D I love hearing your thoughts, they help me become a better writer. :) Next chapter out soon. **

**x Moon**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

The last half of the night was spent restless sleep. Kyoya tossed and turned impatiently trying to turn his brain off. Nothing seemed to ease his thoughts, not even thoughts about the company he was about to pick up and run tomorrow like nothing was wrong. The only highlight about tomorrow was that Kyoya kept his personal life out of work; therefore, there wouldn't be any pestering questions about how the wedding was and how Haruhi was and blah blah blah. His eyes glanced over to his bedside table where his glasses lay. The clock next to them shown red and blurry numbers. Squinting he tried to read them, but his attempts were futile. Kyoya slowly reached and placed his glasses on his nose. His vision cleared and a moan was heard from the sleep deprived man. 4:30 a.m. His head falling back heavily on his pillow, Kyoya stared at the ceiling irritated with the fact his brain wouldn't shut down. After a few moments of trying to decide what he wanted to do now that he couldn't sleep, Kyoya decided that perhaps a shower would help clear some of his mind.

_ 'I never did get to take one earlier, so it's probably a good idea.'_ Arising from his bed, which brought him no sleep and no comfort that night, Kyoya walked to the bathroom, undressing as he walked. By the time he was in the bathroom, Kyoya was completely naked, his long legs carried him over to the shower. Turning the faucet on, where the arrow was facing the tiny 'H' for hot, he stepped into the shower, letting the heated liquid roll over his muscular chest and down past his slim waist. Kyoya had taken off his glasses before entering the steamy world, and as a result the world was blurry, but he didn't mind. There was no rush to get anywhere at four thirty in the morning. Kyoya washed his body twice over, seemingly trying to wash the nights events away from his body and mind.  
_'Haruhi...'_ With his eyes closed, body still weak from exhaustion, Kyoya's mind began to wander. Her name floated up through the barrier he kept up around his personal relationships so that they would not interfere with his work.  
_'No! Now isn't the time to be thinking about her.'_ He reminded himself. The young woman had come to him last night wanting to talk, but there really was nothing to talk about. He made that clear and despite her efforts to hide it, he still saw the flash of disappointment in her chocolate eyes. The silence that had followed was thick with tension making the room uncomfortable for the both of them. She still seemed so determined to win him over, it was almost amusing to watch.  
However, Kyoya himself wasn't sure what the outcome of this predicament was going to be... Especially when his heart was acting the way it had been lately... A frown formed at the edges of his lips. The thought of his mind not being in control was frustrating. Feeling himself getting agitated, he took a deep, calming breath.

_'That's not going to happen… I always have my mind in control.'_ Everything was going to run smoothly today, he hoped. Finally feeling clean, Kyoya stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his slick waist, Kyoya exited the shower. His hair was heavy with water and slowly small beads dropped to the tile floor. Taking a smaller towel from the rack, he dried his hair thoroughly, making sure that no more beads of water dropped to the floor. Kyoya ran through his normal morning routine before leaving the room. This consisted of brushing his teeth, shaving the stubble from his strong jaw, and applying both deodorant and cologne to his person. Following this he exited the bathroom and went to his wardrobe, selected a black suit with a pale blue tie and a white collared shirt, and dressed. The full length mirror that sat in the corner of the room was reflecting Kyoya's image back at him as he adjusted his tie. Ready for work he glanced at the time. 5:45.

_'Perfect timing.'_ Kyoya thought to himself as he glanced one last time in the before heading out of his room. The maids will get his bed and have his room spick and span before he arrives back home from work. Kyoya walked down to his office to grab his latest business journal before heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. Upon leaving his office he saw Haruhi, dressed in a business skirt and a white ruffled top. The combination together made him notice how much more older she looked and how much more mature she looked than the last time he remembered her, back at the Host Club. The young woman caught his gaze and turned to face him.

"Kyoya, good morning." Haruhi greeted calmly, a pleasant smile appearing on her face, brightening her appearance.

"A good morning to you too, Haruhi." He replied, returning her smile with his own polite smile.

"Did you sleep well? I am sorry about intruding on your sleep last night." She conversed. Her attempt at small talk was not out of the ordinary, considering Haruhi's character. _'I doubt she has a hidden agenda under this conversation.'_ Keeping this in mind he continued to talk to her. While not being entirely truthful in his next statement, it was only small talk after all.

"Yes, I did. The night was peaceful and I was delighted to wake up refreshed." Kyoya kept the smile on his face and finished by inquiring how she slept.

"I slept fine, thank you for asking." Haruhi answered. "Well, I had better be going now. Have a nice day at the office." She turned her back and continued walking down the hallway. Kyoya watched her leave his presence and carry herself down the hall, shoulders held back as she walked. His heart involuntarily softened at the sight. Turning the opposite direction he carried his brief case tight in his hand and walked to the kitchen. As he approached, he could smell the delectable scent of freshly baked muffins. The scent tingled his taste buds, causing his mouth to water. The tall man swept through the kitchen offering a greeting to everyone as he passed through. A basket of muffins sat on the center of the breakfast table, in the next room. He grabbed a warm muffin and sat down. A plate and fresh cup of coffee was placed in front him. He slowly ate the muffin, while sipping his coffee. Kyoya had taken the business journal from his brief case and was flipping through the pages, making sure he didn't miss anything. Once he finished the last bite of muffin and the last swallow of coffee, he left the house. His driver took him to the Ootori Medical Firm, which he ran.

His arrival at the massive building was almost surreal to him. Normally, he was following his father inside the building, but now… Now it was his to enter and run alone. He exited the vehicle and walked into the front door. As soon as his foot crossed the threshold, someone stepped in front of Kyoya.

"Sir, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon right now?"

So much for thinking his employees wouldn't know about the wedding.

**Hey everyone! I wasn't going to do one of these, but then I reread and saw places that needed to be edited, so I thought I'd type one of these. xD Thank you for all the reviews, they are loved and I can't tell you how many smiles they bring to my face. :) New chapter out soon. New poll up! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

"Haruhi developed the flu. She is ill and unfit for travel. Also, it really is no concern of your as to how my wife is doing." Kyoya said politely, although his stomach was in a tight knot. The man slowly backed away, knowing all too well that this was Kyoya's nice way of saying, "Mind your own damn business!"

People cleared out of Kyoya's way as he walked to his office on the third floor. The elevators were usually occupied with people and right now he didn't want to deal with people. Trudging up the stairs he tried not to think about the recent events that were weighing on him. _'They all think I'm married… I can't hide it for long that I'm not. I guess Haruhi will have her way… Even though I don't want it to be like this between us…'_ A heavy sigh left his lips and the weight on his shoulders seemed to grow with each step.

Finally, he reached his office. Having a secretary was useless since Kyoya much preferred to do things himself. He entered the office and got himself familiar with the drawers and where he seemed to put things. As he was going through his last drawer of files, making sure everything was in place, he felt a small vibration in the pocket of his suit jacket. With a swift swipe into his jacket his phone was on his ear.

"Ootori here." Kyoya spoke into the mouth piece of the device.

A female voice sounded from the other line, "I know you're not really married Kyoya. I spoke to Haruhi this morning. How long do you think you can keep this a secret? Now, I know you both have reputations to hold up, so I suggest you do as I say and your precious secret will remain that, just a secret." Fear wasn't the feeling that slithered up his back, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise, it was anger.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing, but I will not tolerate being threatened!" Kyoya's voice was one that was mixed with a hiss and a growl at the same time.

"Kyoya, I would be careful if I were you. You never know what might spill to the people." Her voice was like ice and filled with venom. With that the line went dead and Kyoya was left gripping the phone tightly. Turning the phone over in his hand away from his ear, he found Haruhi's number and quickly dialed it.

"Hello Kyoya, what do you need?" Her voice was calm and nonchalant.

"What have you told people about us?" Kyoya demanded a bit more forceful than he had intended.

"I told them that you had come down with something, and when they asked about my ring I explained that my clumsy ways had sent it plummeting down the drain." She replied, her voice not changing despite his evident rage. Haruhi was quiet for a second before speaking again, this time nervousness trickling into her words. "Wait… you don't think I would tell them…? Kyoya, you may have lost your memory, but I would never. Even during high school I would never do that. I do know what a reputation is."

Kyoya calmed himself by taking calm soothing breaths. Now that he had more composure he answered her, "I didn't want to think you had, but someone called today, a woman called, and told me that you told her about our true situation. She threatened me by saying if I didn't do as she wanted then other people would find out about it."

A silence ensued for a moment on the other end of the line, "We need to talk face to face. Do you want to meet at the Café? It's our usual meeting spot for lunch, your driver will know which one."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." Kyoya said.

"And I you." Her words were stiff and serious. _'What has a little bump on the head done to my life?'_

**Hey everyone! I know I have taken forever to update and I am really sorry about that, but I have been extremely, extremely busy. To answer a few questions about future works: Yes, I am currently in the process of working on a Naruto one shot. :D It's going to be pretty long so don't bank on seeing it anytime soon, but it is in the works. Future other than that…I have considered doing a School Rumble or Soul Eater story, but not until everything I'm working on is complete. Well, I will try to get another chapter out soon! Thank you to all the reviews I have received! I love them! **


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the morning had dragged on as it should have, the rustling of papers kept Kyoya concentrated on his work, even though the back of his mind tickled with apprehension of what was to come at the meeting at the Café. Just the thought of the earlier phone call had Kyoya's heart thudding heavily in his chest. He had no idea of the intentions of the caller, but his interest was always perked when people threatened him.

Time continued to tick away, drawing closer to the time he needed to meet with Haruhi. Kyoya immersed himself in work and business. The natural feel of managing something other than his personal life felt nice. Felt normal. After working for what felt like minutes, Kyoya glanced down at his watch.

_ 'Five till twelve. I had better get going. The time really flew by didn't it?' _The soft rolling sound of the chair as it moved backward was the only noise in the room. Kyoya gracefully stood and walked out of the room, locking the door securely behind him. People stared as he strolled by, soft greetings entered his ear. The hallway was cluttered with people, and a line was forming by the door to the elevator. Kyoya knew that his patience wouldn't allow his to wait for the elevator. Turning toward the stairs, he began to descend the three flights of stairs. His hair fell over his glasses as his feet moved quickly from one step to the next. His heart beat rapidly, but not from exertion, but from anxiety. Some part of Kyoya wanted- no needed- to see Haruhi, to know that the unknown caller had not threatened her in anyway. It infuriated him to think that his personal life was being threatened.

His pace seemed to quicken, and before long he was at the bottom of the stairs. Kyoya's stride was long, his long black hair bouncing up and down as he walked. The tall man was beautiful, even with a furrowed brow, which created worried lines in his forehead, people seemed to gape at him. Kyoya pulled his phone out and called his driver.

"I'll just pull around the front." Oroku, his driver said kindly.

"Thank you." Clicking his phone shut, he proceeded to walk down the long hallway. His employees moved out of his way and stared at him with amazement as they took note of his speed.

By the time Kyoya exited the Ootori Firm building Oroku was standing by the Mercedes's slick, silver body, holding the door open for Kyoya. Oroku was tall like Kyoya, but much older. His black suit contrasted his pale wrinkled skin. He had black hair that was slicked black with gel. Everything about his person was prim and proper. Kyoya, however, paid no attention to the way his driver looked. He walked up to the car and slid in. Oroku closed the door behind Kyoya and entered the car through the driver's door.

"Where to, Sir?" The driver asked.

"The Café." Oroku nodded and put the car into gear moving smoothly away from the building. The soft hum of the wheels of the car on the pavement was enough to cause Kyoya to be lost in his own thoughts. Where usually, they were directed toward work, he was thrown into a memory. It seemed eerie, remembering this, considering this memory was during high school.

**************FLASH BACK****************

The rain thrashed about in the sky as the wind buffeted the drops, sending them down at an angle, hitting the pavement hard. The streets were abandoned now that the storm was in full swing. Tamaki was pacing the lobby, his brow furrowed in deep thought, his thumb resting on his chin, and his eyes cast downward. Kyoya saw Mori and Honey sitting on the couch, beside a grand piano. Honey was curled in Mori's arms sobbing, while Mori held him silently, but his face spoke a thousand words of worry.

_'Something isn't right... they should be home by now…' _

It was then Kyoya noticed the way he was feeling. It was a strong feeling of fear and worry. While his posture held his composure, inside he was crumbling away, his stomach in a knot. A bolt of lightning passed over the window, lighting up the outside world. The grass was heavy with water and the trees were fighting the wind, leaves and branches flying everywhere. The door burst open and Hikaru stood at the entry way soaked with rain.

"Is Haruhi home?!" He called to the waiting Club Members.

Tamaki walked up to him and shook his shoulders violently. "What are you talking about? She was with you!" He shouted into Hikaru's fearful face. When Tamaki was done, Hikaru lowered his face; his hair fell into his eyes, water slowly dripping, shielding his eyes.

Kyoya narrowed his own eyes as he began to speak, watching the other young man closely.

"We got into a fight and I took off… when I came back she was gone. I thought she may have come back here." Hikaru explained softly, clearly ashamed of his actions.

"You idiot! Haruhi is scared of thunderstorms! We need to go find her!" Tamaki shouted.

Hikaru agreed and quickly ran back out into the storm, looking for the lost frightened girl. Kyoya looked at where everyone had begun to file out and in his heart he felt anger towards Hikaru, hatred almost, but his heart also clenched tighter at the thought of Haruhi out in the storm by herself.

********************END OF FLASHBACK*****************

The memory left him wondering why it chose to come to him then, his chest felt tight with worry, but ceased when he saw Haruhi standing by the Café with a coffee in her hand. He stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped, not bothering to wait for Oroku. He was determined to get to the bottom of this call.

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I really am. I have been busy with finals and projects and stuff, so I would like to say I am sorry. Also, because this month is going to continue being this busy I won't be able to get another chapter out before June. I will try to get one earlier, just don't bank on one out before then. I loved the reviews the last chapter received and I thank you all for reading this and sticking with the story. Thank you guys so much!**

**xMoon**


	15. Chapter 15

Haruhi met Kyoya halfway as he walked across the parking lot to greet her. Before he could even get a word out, she interrupted him. "Let's sit down before we even begin talking. I've already gotten our table." She walked away leaving Kyoya no room to comment. She walked in front of him, her small hips swaying from side to side as she walked. Haruhi's attire amazed Kyoya, considering from what he remembered, the first time he saw Haruhi she was in clothes that were too big on her, and concealed her true beauty.

He continued to walk behind her to the small table situated in the corner of the table. Light poured in from the window, showering the table with beads of warming sunlight. Kyoya stepped in front of Haruhi before she had a chance to reach her chair and pulled it out for her. She looked up at him and blinked as if she were confused by his act of kindness. Gesturing with his head, he told her to take a seat. As she moved forward to sit down Kyoya scooted the chair in so that she wouldn't end up on the floor. Once Haruhi was settled in comfortably Kyoya made his way to his seat.

"So, what happened this morning?" Haruhi asked once he sat down. Kyoya relayed the events to her and watched he face change from surprise to concern as his story progressed. It didn't take long to explain the weird call earlier that same day.

Haruhi had yet to say anything when the barista came by with a steaming cup of coffee for Kyoya. After thanking the waitress he moved his gaze back to Haruhi and gingerly sipped the coffee.

"Well… I haven't said anything to anyone at work, so I don't know where I might of said anything to anyone. My only idea is that it is someone from the wedding leaked the information to people. It wasn't from my mouth that they heard it though…" Haruhi said thoughtfully after a few minutes of silence.

"Well that narrows it down doesn't it?" Kyoya said sarcastically. His mind was racing for a likely culprit, but none immediately came to mind.

"Okay, Kyoya I really don't need the sarcasm. I know you are frustrated, so am I, but I don't need you putting up a fit." Haruhi said, her voice containing a slight edge. Kyoya's reply was a shrug. She should know that a tired, frustrated Kyoya didn't make for good company.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Haruhi asked persistently.

"Well, considering the fact that neither of us has mentioned anything at work, they must be at the wedding. So I personally think we should go through the guest book and see who was there and try to narrow it down. What else is there to do?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, starting down into her half empty cup of coffee. "You're right. There really is no other option." Kyoya glanced down at his watch and noticed how close it was to the new hour. It was time to start heading back. When he looked up he saw Haruhi doing the same thing and somehow he knew that she was thinking the same thing. A smile appeared on his lips for a few seconds as he took in the scene, but was soon gone when he thought about what they had to do to find the person behind the phone call.

"I have to go, I have work to complete, but we will talk about this later." Kyoya was about to step away and leave, but Haruhi stopped him with a subtle touch of his arm.

"We came here every day almost when we were dating. They know that we were supposed to get married too. They are watching with curious eyes, so I suggest you do what you normally do before we part ways to make them think everything is normal between us." Haruhi whispered quietly as he stood beside her. A quick glance to his left proved that Haruhi was telling the truth. Three baristas were watching the young couple anxiously. Kyoya was surprised that they didn't have the face Tamaki usually wore when he thought about his "little girl".

"And what is it I normally do?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"You kiss me."

Kyoya's onyx eyes stretched wide for a second, but then went back to normal. "Well, if I have to." Kyoya said as he bent down to kiss Haruhi. His lips brushed softly over hers, and electric tingles ran up and down Kyoya's entire body. He pulled away seemingly unphased by the small kiss. He turned on his heel, "Good-bye Haruhi! See you tonight!" Both Kyoya and Haruhi knew what that meant, but as he exited the Café he heard excited giggles coming from the baristas. Kyoya smiled faintly again and touched his lips as he thought about what that small, not even kiss did to him. '_Impossible_.' He thought to himself as he walked up to the Mercedes, which was waiting from him, got inside and headed back to the building repeating those same words again and again in his mind.

**Hey everyone, well as promised a chapter in June. I know a little later, but the work just doesn't stop. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will have my next one out soon. **

**xMoon**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**This chapter and the next chapter will focus on Haruhi. I only have a few like this in the entire book and this is one of them. **

Kyoya left the building leaving Haruhi standing there dumbfounded. He had actually kissed her, no fit, no exasperated sigh, nothing. He just kissed her.

_'Wow… Kyoya must really be concerned about not letting anything get out about the call or that we aren't married. Even still, I didn't think he would actually kiss me. I had thought he would lean in and say 'no' or something…. Maybe it isn't such a farfetched idea that he will eventually have feelings for me again.'_ Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the whispers of three giggling baristas.

"You guys are so cute!" One of them said. Her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"Yeah! I mean that was so romantic." Another said. The last one couldn't stop giggling like a fan girl to pay any attention to what her coworkers were saying. A smile appeared over Haruhi's face, brightening her appearance.

"Thank you!" With that Haruhi left the cozy café and headed to her car. While Kyoya had a driver she preferred to drive herself. Her car was a modest black Toyota Corolla. The tan leather seats were warm when she stepped inside the vehicle. The sun was directly over it offering an explanation to the warm interior. Driving back to work Haruhi was lost in her thoughts of the search for the unknown caller and she couldn't deny it- the kiss.

_'Most of the people at the wedding were family and close friends, so I don't know who would want to hurt us by letting this out. What could it bring them if they let the fact that Kyoya and I are not married out to the public? Not that I want that to happen, I just don't know what the benefit is to the caller.' _Her thoughts still consumed her as she entered her small law firm. As she sat down in her chair and began to open emails and file through their contents her phone began to ring.

With the thoughts that had been plaguing her since her meeting with Kyoya she had a gut feeling who this was. Glancing at the caller ID before pressing 'ANSWER' did Haruhi no good. The number was unknown.

She pressed the green button on her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Ootori Law Firm."

"Should you really be calling it 'Ootori Law Firm' Haruhi? I mean Kyoya and you aren't even married." The voice sounded raspy and aged, but it was hard to tell if it was male or female.

Haruhi ignored this question and answered with her own, "Who are you?"

A chuckle sounded at the other end of the line, "No one you need to worry about if you do as I say." There was a pause and before Haruhi could say anything more, the voice continued. "Now, I talked to Kyoya this morning and I know you know this because I saw you with him at the Café. I imagine he told you everything. Anyway let's get down to business shall we. I need you not to tell Kyoya about my little calls, because if you do I might accidently slip a secret. Have I made myself clear?" The voice asked.

Haruhi leaned forward so that the majority of her body was rested on her wooden desk. "I won't be bullied by you. I don't know what you want, but I will do as I please and I will not tolerate being told what to do by you." Haruhi growled into the phone.

Another chuckle. "Haruhi, but you have my intentions all wrong. Do you actually think you can get Kyoya back by just shear will alone. He has lost many, many memories. Those are not just going to come bubbling to the surface in time for you to have a lengthy life of peace together. I am not your enemy, but instead I am trying to help you. I know how you feel about Kyoya, but he doesn't feel the same about you." The words were a knife to Haruhi's heart, but she knew they were true. "I propose we work together to speed that up. Kyoya cares to much for his work. Haruhi you know that what you really want is him. I suggest you listen and agree to work with me. If you don't your big secret will be unleashed to the public. Don't think I won't do it. I'll give you a call in a week. That should be plenty of time for you to decide whether or not you want to work with me and keep the secret behind closed doors and enough time to see that Kyoya won't come back to you." The phone line went dead and Haruhi stared ahead with her brown eyes wide. Her face was pale and the phone was held tightly in her hand.

_'I don't know what to do… I…I thought I could handle this on my own. Everything the caller said made sense…. No…. I'll prove to the caller, who seems to be watching us everywhere that I don't need her help. I'm just going to have to speed up this whole re-date thing with Kyoya. I'm going to have to make a few calls to the people, who can help me better than anyone.' _Picking up her phone again, Haruhi found the number she wanted in her contacts.

She pressed the name in her contacts. The person picked up on only the second ring.

"Suoh here." The light and perky voice answered.

"Hey Tamaki. I need your help. Can you call the other members of the host club and tell them to meet at your place tonight at about six? It's urgent."

"Haruhi! Yes, of course. I'm on it! See you then!" His determined voice called back to her.

"Thanks." Haruhi clicked the phone shut with a smile forming on her lips.

**Well here is another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the series so far. :) Reviews are loved, thank you to all those who have faith in this story. :D Next chapter out soon! :) **

**x Moon**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

At the time mentioned, the host club members minus Kyoya were seated in Tamaki's bed room getting briefed by Haruhi on the current situation regarding Kyoya and the unknown caller. Honey was situated at the table beside a large window eating chocolate cake. Mori sat across from him watching the cake's size slowly diminish. The Hitachiin twins rested their bodies against the wall closest to the door, their faces blank as they listened to Haruhi. Tamaki was sat on his bed with his legs crossed and his back forward as he stared intently at Haruhi, taking in every word. His tousled blonde hair was out of his sapphire eyes, but still hung limply on the sides of his head ad down the bridge of his nose.

Once Haruhi had finished her recap of the day's events she waited patiently for the reactions of her fellow host club members. Honey surprisingly was the first one to speak, even if it was through a mouthful of cake. "I think…" Honey paused as he continued to munch on his cake, "that you and Kyo-chan need to be together…" more munching, "all the time…. Ya know so that he will fall in love with you again…" Haruhi, not minding Honey's cake eating, thought about what he said.

"That would theoretically work; however, there are a few problems. One, we both work. Two, I need him to get his memories back. Three, we have a week." Haruhi replied using her fingers as she listed the three reasons why.

"Don't you live in the same house?" Mori offered, it was the first time he had said anything since he arrived. "Mitsukuni, is right that you two need to spend a little more time together even if that means being together constantly when you are at home." Mori continued to talk. Haruhi looked at him and gave him a small smile. _'I think that is the most I have ever heard him talk.'_

"Plus don't you guys also have time off for your honeymoon?" The Hitachiin twins put in simultaneously.

"Yeah…" Tamaki said as if he too were about to put a thought in. After a heartbeat he continued his voice slowly gaining volume. "Yeah! Haruhi, you need to take time off from work! We are going on a little trip. The twins will pack for you and Kyoya, all you need to do is leave it to us and call the office, or someone tonight and tell them you won't be in because, you and Kyoya decided to go on this trip together. Yes… I can see it now. We'll go to the beach! And stay on Kyoya's family's estate. It will be just like the old days in high school. Just being with you will surely bring back Kyoya's memories. Plus the beach is an already extremely romantic spot!" A white toothy smile was stretched on his face from ear to ear.

Tamaki turned his head to the twins, "Kaoru, Hikaru, you guys game?" They nodded hastily clearly glad that they would be the ones in charge of packing.

"Mori, Honey?" Tamaki asked the two table dwellers. They both nodded happily. "Haruhi no arguing. You asked for our help, so here it is. No backing down now." A sigh escaped Haruhi, she knew there was no use in arguing with him because it was true she had asked him to help, and secretly she thought the plan could actually work. _'That being said I don't agree with the twins packing for me. Goodness knows what they would pack.'_ She cringed at just the thought of her attire.

"Tamaki, I'm okay with this plan, but I don't think Kyoya will go along with this. You all know how much his work means to him. It means a lot to me too, but I love him and he is supposed to be my husband. I'd do anything for him. You just have to convince Kyoya to go. Also Kaoru, Hikaru I'm sorry, but you aren't packing for me."

"Aww come-on, our mother has the perfect beach clothes line." They both said together.

"No thank you." Haruhi said with a tight smile.

"Well alright then, is everyone ready? This will be known as Operation: Restore Kyoya's Memories! Any objections?" Tamaki asked with his grin still spread from ear to ear.

He waited for a moment then as he stood up and called to the host club,

"Let's go to the beach!"

**Yay! Another chapter out! I hope I have made up for lost time. I'm sorry this one is a tad short, but I needed to switch back to focusing on Kyoya. :3 I love the thoughts about the mysterious caller. So what do you guys think gender wise: Male or Female? Any idea on who it might be? ;)Reviews are loved and thank you all for reading. If you have any questions feel free to ask. :D **

**x Moon**


	18. Chapter 18

"No."

"Kyoya, please, just this once."

"You make it sound as though this is a one day trip, but it isn't is it? No, it's a seven day trip." For the past hour Kyoya had stood in his office at home telling Tamaki "no" about a hundred times, but as usual 'no' wasn't an option when it came to Tamaki. Kyoya was sure that Tamaki would resort to his famous eyes in exactly… three…two…one. Yup. His large sapphire eyes shrunk back into two small black beads. His face fell, eyes cast downward, occasionally glancing up at Kyoya. He would continue to do this until Kyoya gave into Tamaki's constant nagging and agreed to go to the beach. Kyoya watched Tamaki and knew it was pointless to hold out any longer.

"Fine. But I refuse to be subjected to any of your schemes." Kyoya warned, but it was clear Tamaki heard nothing of what Kyoya had just said. His face had returned to normal, if not a little overwhelmed with excitement. This only made Kyoya worry more, considering Tamaki's long history of scheming. Begrudgingly Kyoya left his office and headed to his room. He had some packing to do.

* * *

The next morning Kyoya's mood did not lighten. He had woken up to find out that his driver had been given the day off and so had the chefs and servants. His mansion was empty aside from the one person he was about to spend an entire vacation with. Haruhi was awake, dressed, and in the process of making breakfast for the both of them.

"Good morning, Kyoya." She greeted happily, her face was adorned with a pleasant smile. Her brown hair was clipped back out of her eyes. She wore a pink dress with ruffles along the neckline of the dress, a red bow in the center of her chest. Thin straps went up her bony shoulders holding the dress in place. All in all, the dress reminded him very much of the one he saw her in the first time she went to the beach all those years ago. The corners of his mouth quirked up into an involuntary smile.

"What?" Haruhi asked him noticing the way his eyes had softened and the way his smile at the sight of her came to his face. Kyoya mentally scolded himself. In his mind he repeated his motto over and over again- "If there is nothing to be gained don't bother." He had lived by this, but recently it was difficult. He let his smile drop and answered her question carefully.

"Is that the same dress you wore to the beach last time the Host Club went?" The question was obviously not what she expected and she looked down at her dress as if to check and see what she was wearing. Haruhi chuckled and looked back up at Kyoya.

"Yeah, I think it is. I didn't even notice when I put it on." Kyoya's expression lightened up again. He couldn't help feel slightly better when he talked to Haruhi about trivial matters. Haruhi finished making breakfast, which consisted of omelets, and together they sat eating.

"So, Kyoya I have been meaning to ask you… Have you had any memories come back to you?" Haruhi asked, while stabbing a bit of egg and cheese with her fork and popping it in her mouth. Kyoya went cold all over. He hadn't expected Haruhi to check up on him, regarding his memories. But that was stupid wasn't it? Of course she would check up on him; she loved him didn't she?

"I have had a few memories come back, but nothing substantial." Kyoya lied and shrugged before taking a sip of water that was resting in a glass beside his plate.

"Oh, well keep me updated if anything big, or even a little substantial comes back to you. Okay?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure."

The drive down was filled with idle conversation along the way, but it was mostly concerning the work of the other person.

"Everything is great! Even though the firm is just starting off, everyone is working really hard and we already are working on several cases…." Kyoya never got to hear the rest of what Haruhi was saying because a memory chose to strike him at that moment.

********FLASHBACK*******

"Are you sure you want to name the company after my family?" Kyoya was laughing, his fingers twined with those of Haruhi. Lightly laughing Haruhi turned to him, put her arms around his neck. Despite it being a memory, and the feeling he was watching a movie- on the outside looking in- when he relived memories, he felt his heart melt at the sight of her and the warmth of her arms around him.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean soon I will be a part of your family." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she watched him. Her eyes, face, everything about her was glowing with happiness and love. Even looking at himself in the memory, he was glowing about as bright as Haruhi. His past self leaned down and kissed her gently, tenderly on the lips. Electric shivers ran up and down his body, but the memory Kyoya didn't seem to mind; he seemed to enjoy it. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Haruhi and continued to kiss her. Kyoya felt everything even though it was a memory.

******END OF FLASHBACK******

"…What do you think?" Haruhi hadn't noticed his momentary lapse in concentration and turned to look at him. Though it was only a brief glance, considering she was driving, her brow furrowed and her smile turned into a slight frown. "What's wrong Kyoya? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Kyoya couldn't see that his skin was paler than usual, or that his eyes were stretched wide and were staring into space. Kyoya shook his head quickly, trying to erase the memory from his brain, but the fact that it was on constant replay didn't help.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied hoarsely. But Kyoya wasn't fine. His mind was in confused strips. Bits of memories that seemed so unrelated to each other. It was like piecing back together a piece of paper that had already been shredded. Kyoya stole a glance over at Haruhi, her face was still one of worry, but she kept silent as the car ride progressed. He knew her well enough to know that she didn't believe him, and he also knew that she wouldn't pry. She would listen when he was ready to tell her. Kyoya just didn't know when he would be able to tell her.

* * *

The long drive continued onward. Neither Kyoya nor Haruhi spoke much after Kyoya's memory resurfaced. Kyoya switched with Haruhi and took over driving about halfway. He saw out of the corner of his eye that she would occasionally look over at him.

Just over the rise of the upcoming hill sparkling water reflected the sun's bright rays. The small dots of glittering light made the water look warm and tempting. White foamy water draped over the colorless sand like a soft blanket, but the water didn't stay on the shore; it washed back into the ocean leaving, in its wake, long wavy sections of darker sand. Haruhi and Kyoya didn't comment on the ocean before them, but they both were drinking in the sight.

The outside world was spectacular, the wind softly blowing, the trees green with life. However, in the car it was everything short of spectacular. The air in the car was thick with anxiety; neither person said anything as the car hummed along the road.

Over the hills they went, the beach closing in. Just peaking through the tops of the trees was the top of the main house of Kyoya's estate. _'Wow… I can't remember the last time I was here…. Maybe I haven't been back since high school.' _Kyoya thought to himself. As soon as he thought it he regretted it. He pulled the car over quickly and stopped it as soon as he felt the edges of the memory tickle his brain. Kyoya was, within seconds, launched into a memory.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Kyoya was laughing; he felt the sea breeze against his bare chest and felt the sand squish in between his toes. Through his glasses he saw a woman in shorts and a sleeveless hoodie; her brown hair was short and blowing about wildly in the wind. She, too, was laughing. Haruhi was looking out at the sea, her hand cupped over her forehead, shading the sun from her eyes. Kyoya walked over to her and grasped her hand in his. An thought ran through Kyoya's head and he quickly scooped Haruhi up in his arms and wadded into the water, up to his knees and-

"Kyoya!" the voice was Haruhi's, but when he looked at the woman in his arms, she was laughing and squirming giddily, not calling his name.

"Kyoya!"

******END OF FLASHBACK*****

Kyoya was thrown out of the memory and pushed back into reality. Haruhi was beside him calling his name, her body turned to face him from the passenger seat. Trying to regain his posture, which wasn't as hard considering the memory was short and didn't affect him like the previous memory.

"Sorry, I just needed a rest." Kyoya tried to produce one of his "smart smiles"- the one's he used when he knew better than other people-, but it came out weak and more forced than anything.

"…You weren't paying attention… you were out in space. You even chuckled a little bit…. Were you… were you reliving a memory?"

What was the point of hiding it?

"Yeah…"

"Oh."

"It was just us on the beach…. We were laughing. That's really all I saw. Your voice brought me out of the memory." Kyoya's voice sounded hoarse and his eyes stared at the steering wheel, avoiding Haruhi all together.

Without waiting for Haruhi's response, Kyoya put the car in gear and continued the short distance down to the Ootori Estate.

* * *

Tamaki was waiting for Haruhi and Kyoya by the large front door of the estate. The tall man was already dressed in nothing but red and green swimming trunks on. The trunks were rimmed with green on the top and bottom and along each side of the outer leg the brand's logo was written in large white letters. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, stood a little off to the side of Tamaki and they were wearing their swim trunks too. Hikaru was in red and black swimming trunks, while Kaoru was wearing purple and black swimming trunks. Kyoya noticed that they were either wearing the same exact swim suits as they did when the Host Club last came to the beach or they were wearing exact replicas.

"Hi guys! How was the trip? Kyoya did you harass my little- oh…. You guys don't look so good…" Both Kyoya and Haruhi looked absolutely exhausted, but Kyoya was also giving Tamaki his death glare.

"Eeeeee…" Tamaki squealed, seeing Kyoya's dark aura appear. He put his hand behind his head and rubbed his blonde hair, while smiling awkwardly. "Umm… why don't you go rest… we can go swim later in the evening." Both people moved past Tamaki and into their own bedrooms. They both slammed the door shut and flopped on the bed, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

The water was cool and refreshing despite the hotter weather. Haruhi swam beside him, looking at the sky with soft eyes. After their naps, Kyoya and Haruhi had felt better and Tamaki had convinced them to go on an evening swim. Haurhi had returned in a pink two piece. The top was all ruffles and the bottom was just smooth pink material, darker pink ties rested on her slight hips. Kyoya's breath had been taken away; she didn't notice because she was busy yelling at the twins for repacking her bag. Together they had entered the sea and were now swimming gently through the water. Kyoya was careful that his arms and legs kept moving at steady pace so that his head remained above water.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" She wondered out loud. Kyoya was unsure whether she was talking to him or just speaking her thoughts. Apparently it was the latter, because after a moment of silence she looked over at him.

"Yes, it is beautiful." Without the rest of the Host Club with them, talking was a bit difficult for him. With clients and other people he was detached from in any emotional way it wasn't difficult, but being here- in the ocean with small waves lapping gently against their skin- with Haruhi was difficult. The words he wanted to say were lodged in his throat. The sun had finally gone under the horizon, and the blood red sky was their only light.

"Hey, maybe we should sta- AHHH!" Haruhi screamed and Kyoya was broken out of his thoughts. He looked quickly over to Haruhi, alarmed by her screams, to see her thrashing about in the water. Her arms were flailing frantically over her head as she tried to hold herself above water.

"What's wrong?!" Kyoya shouted to her, swimming over to grab her arm to steady her.

"Something has got my leg! It hurts! Help me Kyoya please!" Kyoya reached for her hand, which was gradually sinking as something was pulling her under. Blood whirled up around Kyoya turning the blue water red. Kyoya was still reaching for her, but it was in vain. Her head slipped underwater with a half choke, half cry. Blood continued to well up around him. Kyoya knew he had to go under to save Haruhi. Fear plagued him. The comforting chill of the water that had been there before was now a chill that slithered up his spine weighing him down, making him feel as though he, too, were about to go under. Kyoya knew, that despite this chill, if he did not dive into the water after Haruhi, she would die. Despite his body's protests, he plunged into the darkening water. He had left his glasses on the beach, so now the subterranean world was a blur. Shapes were all he could see, so deciphering what was real and what was a shadow was a difficult task. Kyoya saw a limp hand out stretched, reaching towards the surface. Kyoya swam towards her arm, reaching, trying to clutch her soft skin in his arm, so that he could help her, so he could save her. Finally, skin connected and a burst of hope surged through his chest. The water around him made him feel trapped, but that didn't matter now that he had found Haruhi. He couldn't see her face well without glasses, but he knew her eyes were closed. She didn't struggle in his arms. Whatever that attacked her had left, thankfully. It was strange though, if it was an animal that dragged her down, why didn't it stay? Kyoya didn't dwell on these thoughts long because he realized that he was indeed underwater. His fear of being underwater had gone back years and years. His brothers used to pick on him when he was little at the pool and force his head under the water, so it was because of those rough days, being the small and weak third son, that had created this fear, but somehow being with Haruhi helped him, making that fear subside. Maybe it was because the fear of being underwater was replaced by an even stronger fear. Fear of losing Haruhi.

Kyoya's legs kicked powerfully, pushing the two upward to the surface. In seconds, their two heads broke the surface and Kyoya took in large gulps of air, his lungs cherishing the oxygen that they were deprived of. While Kyoya breathed heavily, Haruhi did not. Her eyes remained closed and her body was limp in his arms. He looked towards the shore and realized they were quite a way off. How did they get so far out? Kyoya pressed Haruhi close to him and began to paddle. Gratefully, the waves were calmer now, so he did not have to fight as hard against them.

After about 15 minutes of carrying Haruhi and swimming as fast as he could his feet finally touched sand. It was sand that just barely touched his feet, but nonetheless, he could finally walk. Kyoya paused for a moment and better situated Haruhi in his arms. With Haruhi cradled, gently between his arms, he saw her leg. Haruhi's right leg was ravaged. Skin torn and bite marks ran deep into her skin. It was a gory sight, and Kyoya couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. If he had been a little closer to her, he could have gotten to her quicker, and maybe the damage wouldn't have been as bad. When he was on solid, dry ground, he laid Haurhi's limp body down and placed his head against her chest, trying to hear a heartbeat. Kyoya heard none, but when he checked her pulse he felt the faint _thump thump_ of her heart. He felt a quick moment of relief wash through him and he placed one hand over the other and began chest compressions.

Soon water poured out her mouth, her brown eyes flew open and she rolled to her side, away from Kyoya, and retched. Water flowed from her mouth and created a wet spot in the dry sand. Kyoya crawled over to her and pulled the loose strands of her short dark brown hair out her face and rubbed her back soothingly.

When she was done, Haruhi sat up, falling back to sit beside Kyoya. Her eyes were tired and did not stay open long. Her wet head fell against Kyoya's shoulder, an exhausted sigh escaped her lips before her chest rose and fell in steady motions.

_'At least her heart is beating, and she is alive.'_ Kyoya didn't care that these thoughts were coming from his heart instead of his head. He didn't care that he felt more connected to Haruhi than he ever remembered before.

His eyes glanced down at Haruhi's ravaged leg. _'A shark probably. It was during the hours they normally feed. I was careless… and now Haruhi is paying the price. Well, I better get her back to the house, so I can call a doctor.'_ Gently Kyoya picked Haruhi up and cradled her in his arms and began the walk back to the house with only the light of the moon and stars to guide him on his way home.

_'Tamaki is going to kill me…'_

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! I have been really busy lately and have been working on this chapter ever since I got back home. I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter and I also hope that it was worth the wait. I really wanted to impress on this chapter so I hope I did. **

**P.S. I used the actual episode, "The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club" as a reference. **

**xMoon**


End file.
